Cuestión de Rubios
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: Damien se la pasa visitando al consejero escolar por defender siempre a sus amigos, lo que hace que comience a preguntare que es lo que los hace tan frágiles, es una cuestión de rubios supone. DamienCenter! Damien x ... Dip/Bunny/Steek implicitos
1. Chapter 1: Un dia no normal

**Cuestion de Rubios**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_Damien se la pasa visitando al consejero escolar por defender siempre a sus amigos, lo que hace que comience a preguntare que es lo que los hace tan frágiles, es una cuestión de rubios supone. DamienCenter!__

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy)

****

Otro maldito día de escuela, y para colmo en clase de Filosofía, la única clase en la que no estoy con mis amigos, pensé que sería la mejor opción para mí, es decir, ¿Literatura? No. Eso era para alguien que amara la poesía como Pip, o para alguien que quisiera pasarse la clase entera de optativa durmiendo y/o molestando a medio mundo como el pendejo de Cartman, ¿Música? Tampoco. Eso era para alguien que amara cantar como Butters, o para alguien a quien le gustara fingir que sabía tocar la guitarra para tratar de impresionar como el hijo de puta de McCormick. ¿Artes? Ni hablar. Eso era para alguien que supiera combinar colores para crear maravillosos paisajes como los que hacia Tweek o para alguien que aunque no supiera dibujar ni una jodida montaña por "azares del destino" había terminado en esa clase, como era el caso del idiota de Marsh.

Así que sin más remedio tenía que pasar cincuenta minutos diarios escuchando al viejo loco de McCartney alucinando con Aristóteles, Diógenes, Heráclito y solo Satán sabe que otros lunáticos, no me mal entiendan no es que odie la filosofía ni nada por el estilo, de hecho la clase es muy entretenida, es solo que la mayoría de las historias me las sé de memoria, y la mayoría son mucho más crueles que como las cuenta McCartney, ¿Que me podía enseñar el viejo a mi? A mí, Lucifer, príncipe de la obscuridad, que había escuchado de la misma boca de los grandes filósofos griegos sus historias de mundos surrealistas y pendejada y media que se les ocurría, porque créanlo o no la mayoría de ellos, por no decir que todos, habían terminado condenados en el infierno y ahora vagaban eternamente sin rumbo alguno.

Inconscientemente suspire por cuarta vez en clase, ganándome una mirada acusatoria por parte del profesor; gracias a mi padre que ya es viernes, sin duda había sido una semana bastante estresante, y es que cuando tienes por amigos a un montón de pequeños e inocentes rubios, las cosas nunca están en orden. Y vaya que esta semana había estado calmada en comparación a la anterior, la semana pasada había ido cuatro veces a ver al jodido consejero escolar, hmm… el muy idiota aun cree que soy un simple adolescente que padece de alguna grave enfermedad mental, relacionada con delirios y esquizofrenia severa, y cree que el hecho de que siempre me ocurran fenómenos paranormales, como decidió llamar a mis poderes satánicos, es a causa de mi mala suerte. ¡¡Estúpido humano!! Si me hace tomar más drogas o me hace ir a otra sección de terapia en grupo, juro que me importará un bledo mi promesa de comportarme en la tierra y le presentare a mi pequeña mascota, estoy seguro que a Cancerbero le encantara tener un nuevo juguete para masticar, hehehehe, sí, eso sería muy divertido de ver.

Pero volviendo al tema de los rubios, porque el hecho de que me la viva con el jodido consejero es en parte culpa suya, quede de verme con ellos en los jardines para el almuerzo, últimamente Tweek está mas paranoico de lo normal y se ha reusado completamente a seguir sentándose en la cafetería, todo desde el martes que el culo gordo había comenzado a llamar a nuestra mesa "la mesa de los ukes", lo quería matar en ese instante, pero los gritos de Tweek prediciendo humillación y desgracia para todos nosotros, lograron asustar a Butters, y consiguieron que Pip me dirigiera una enorme mirada de suplica para que no siguiéramos ni un minuto más allí. ¡Joder como odiaba que alguno de ellos me diera una mirada así! Me entraban unas ganas tremendas de… ¡aghh!

Por suerte mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la campana del almuerzo. Me dedico a guardar mis útiles en mi ya notan lúgubre mochila negra, y digo ya no tan lúgubre porque los rubios me la robaron un día y le agregaron varios listones de colores chillantes, con diseños de cuados y estrellas e incluso tenía un bordado de Hello Kitty cortesía de Butters, como venganza sus alegres y coloridas mochilas lucían un pentagrama grabado a fuego en medio del mar de estrellas, manzanas y demás estampados. No sé qué me pasa últimamente, cada vez que veo mi marca en sus mochilas me siento extraño, siento que ellos me pertenecen de alguna manera y el hecho de que todos en la preparatoria de South Park vean que los tres pequeños rubios son míos, me reconforta de una manera retorcida e inesperada.

Sonrió ante este último pensamiento e intento salir rápido del salón, pero una voz me detiene casi al instante.

_-Thorn, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- _¿Y ahora qué?

_-Si -_ respondo sin ánimos de hacerlo y me vuelvo a mirar al profesor, a mi lado pasa Tucker haciéndome su seña obscena a modo de despedida, mientras Broflovski lo regaña, el judío comienza a decirme algo que suena como…

_-¡Damien! No le prestes atención a éste irrespetuoso, él solo…mmhn_- pero el beso que le da Tucker no me deja escuchar el resto de la frase, el pelirrojo solo atina a sonrojarse, y decirme adiós con la mano, mientras su novio prácticamente lo arrastra fuera del salón.

Joder, esos dos nunca cambiaran, McCartney se ha acercado a mi lugar, espero que no dure mucho su plática…

_- Damien, quiero hablarte de un proyecto que tal vez te puede interesar-_ me dice mirando no muy discretamente la Hello Kitty de mi mochila.

_-¿Enserio? ¿Y de que se trata?-_ levante una ceja.

_-Es sobre una presentación sobre el libro de La Divina Comedia de Dante…_- se ha puesto nervioso, como siempre que alguien ve directamente el rojo de mis pupilas.

…

Salgo del salón diez minutos más tarde, con una sola cosa en mi mente: encontrar a mis tres pequeños rubios. Cruzo lo más rápido posible los pasillos rumbo a los jardines, pidiéndole interiormente a Alastor que mis amigos estén simplemente esperándome, mis esperanzas de no visitar hoy al mentado consejero estudiantil se van a la mierda cuando veo a Cartman y a Donovan pasarse una mochila por el aire, mientras un desesperado Butters intenta atraparla sin mucho éxito, ¡Maldición!, deseguro el tío Alastor está ocupado torturando almas a esta hora.

Casi corro para llegar al lugar, un desaliñado Pip sale repentinamente a mi encuentro, ha perdido su gorra y su cabello esta desordenado.

_-¡Damien!-_ su voz suena alterada por la carrera- _¡Qué bueno que has llegado! Por favor detén esto…_- se aferra a mi brazo con fuerza y sus ojos azul celeste me miran llorosos, carcomiendo algo en mi interior.

_-Tranquilízate Pipers, dime donde esta Tweek…-_ sus enormes ojos me miran casi con miedo mientras lentamente me señala hacia donde está la pelea por la mochila de Butters, y junto al árbol donde almorzamos puedo ver al tembloroso rubio tumbado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

_-Okey, solo quédate aquí, ¿Está bien? Cuida mi mochila-_ le digo como si fuera un niño pequeño, él asiente lentamente y se abraza de mi mochila.

Me dirijo enojado, no, _totalmente emputado_, hasta el árbol, Butters se detiene al verme y Cartman aprovecha para golpearlo por detrás, el pequeño rubio cae al suelo sollozando, ambos pendejos se ríen de él, casi puedo sentir la ira apoderándose de mí, y antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar, logro alcanzar el hombro de Clyde, quien al instante emite un chillido de dolor e intenta soltarse de mi agarre, el hijo de puta de Cartman solo mira sorprendido.

_-¡LARGUENSE!-_ Pedo sentir al castaño retorcerse de dolor bajo mi mano, él dobla sus rodillas, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa macabra cruce por mis labios.

_-SI SERÁS CABRÓN, ¡¡SUÉLTALO YA!!-_ la cara del gordo repentinamente se ha puesto roja

-_Solo quiero que ustedes dos se alejen de mis amigos, ¡SE LOS HE DICHO BASTANTES VECES! En cuanto prometas no volver a molestarlos soltare a tu noviecito_- _¿_Cruel? Sehh me encantaba serlo.

El pinche culo gordo dudo unos instantes, pero creo los lloriqueos de Clyde lograron convencerlo.

_-Está bien, lo prometo…-_ pude ver como tragaba saliva lentamente y sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro solté al castaño que cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Cartman se apuro a ayudarlo, mientras yo me dirigía hacia Butters, el pobre temblaba como una hoja.

-_Butters-_ comencé en un tono bajo para no asustarlo- _Ya todo está bien, vamos levántate…-_ me obedeció lentamente y levanto su mirada hasta que sus ojos azul tormenta se toparon con los míos.

_-¡Oh! M-muchas g-gra-gracias-_ y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me abrazó, la ira que minutos antes me abrumaba desapareció por completo.

_-¡Demonios! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Le quemaste el hombro a Clyde! ¡MALDITO FENÓMENO! ¡¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!!- _Eric Cartman por fin se largo llevando a rastras a su amiguito.

Pip se acerco inmediatamente a nosotros, aparté a Butters con gentileza de mí, y el británico se apresuro a abrazarlo de vuelta, preguntándole si le habían hecho daño, yo me fui hasta donde estaba el otro rubio, tenía la mirada perdida y rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, toque su hombro con suavidad.

_-Tweek_- lo moví un poco para sacarlo de su trance- _Tweek, ¿Me escuchas?- _salió de su ensoñación para mirarme con sus enormes ojos miel.

-_D-Damien… ¡GAHH!! ¡OH DIOS MIO!! ¡Cartman y Clyde! ¡Oh Dios!! ¡Ellos van a golpearnos hasta la muerte!-_ Miró lleno de pánico hacia todos lados con el tic de su ojo al máximo.

_-¡Tranquilízate compañero! ¡Ellos ya no están aquí! Nuestro querido Damien los ahuyentó…- _

Estoy casi seguro de que mi rostro adquirió un nada saludable sonrojo, pero al menos eso sirvió para tranquilizar a Tweek, quien ahora se reía junto con Pip y Butters de mi cara.

_-¡¡YA BASTA!!- _El rojo de mi cara ya era escandaloso, mire molesto hacia otro lado, los tres soltaron una risita tonta.

_- De verdad Damien-_ soltó serio de pronto el británico- _Muchas gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras intervenido…-_

_-Saben que siempre los protegeré ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ya no mas gracias o creo que enfermaré!- _

Los tres pequeños rubios me devolvieron una radiante sonrisa. Desvié rápidamente la vista para evitar otro innecesario sonrojo y me agache rápidamente por la mochila de Butters, el solo sonrió de nuevo como agradecimiento, la sacudió un poco. Tweek en cambio sacudía su ropa en un gesto casi compulsivo y Pip peinaba delicadamente sus cabellos para después volver a colocarse su gorra. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, el día casi había terminado, y nada había pasado a mayores.

Rápidamente pensé en lo que me esperaba por la tarde, luego de aguantar el sermón del jodido consejero estudiantil, iremos al parque que está cerca de la casa de Butters y nos reiremos sin recordar el incidente, luego acompañaré a cada uno de los rubios hasta la puerta de su casa, Butters me abrazara levemente como despedida, Tweek me regalara una enorme tasa de su mejor café y Pip me dará un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de correr, literalmente, al interior de su casa. Yo llegare a mi palacio infernal más que agotado al final del día, sin lugar a dudas discutiré un poco con mi padre y luego tal vez regañaré al tío Alastor por estar siempre tan ocupado, saldré a pasear por los jardines de rosas negras, y después de la cena llegare a mi cama rendido… sehh... este será un día normal para mi…

La campana de regreso a clases me sacó de mis pensamientos, los tres rubios me miran dudosos, esperando a que tome mi mochila de las manos de Pip y comience a andar, tal vez defenderlos es algo cansado, y se requiere de mucha paciencia para tranquilizarlos, pero no cambiaría por nada la sonrisa de agradecimiento que siempre tienen para mi después de un día difícil. Empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo tan marica como mi padre…

Y es que aun no comprendo muy bien qué es lo que me hace querer protegerlos, tal vez sea su aspecto aniñado, o sus manías, o tal vez es el hecho de que su frágil mortalidad los hace ser hermosos a mis ojos, bahh, sea lo que sea es cuestión de rubios y no descansare hasta averiguar que los hace ser así.

Les dedico una de mis escasas sonrisas autenticas que hace que sus mejillas adquieran un tono rosado y sus ojos un brillo especial.

_-¿Les gustaría quedarse a dormir hoy en mi casa?-_ les pregunto casi sin pensar.

Los tres me miran con autentica sorpresa pintada en la cara.

_-¿Ha-hablas en s-serio??-_ alcanza a balbucear Butters antes de que yo empiece a caminar de vuelta a clases.

_-No lo diré de nuevo_- amenazo sin mirarlos, los tres sueltan ríen antes de comenzar a caminar junto a mí.

Tal vez este no será una día normal después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2: Un beso inesperado

**Cuestión de Rubios **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_Damien se la pasa visitando al consejero escolar por defender siempre a sus amigos, lo que hace que comience a preguntare que es lo que los hace tan frágiles, es una cuestión de rubios supone. DamienCenter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy)

_**X-**__Primero que nada lamento mi retraso! Tuve algunos problemas con el fic ya que originalmente Damien era más obscuro en este capítulo, pero el Dip me hubiera resultado imposible, así que tuve que reorganizar algunas ideas… Aradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, gracias a ustedes me decidí a subir el siguiente capi y para quienes leyeron esto y no se animaron a dejar algún comentario, saben que me encantaría saber su opinión. También quiero decirles que ya tengo otro fic en proceso, se llama "Bad Romance" Alguna idea de quién es la pareja?? Hagan sus apuestas! hahaha… En fin, espero y esta continuación sea de su agrado!! xoxox.__**-X**_

OxO

Después de clases sabía que tenía que quedarme a fingir escuchar al jodido consejero, sabiendo que al final de su monologo, me haría firmar una nota donde me comprometía a pagar los gastos médicos del imbécil que se hubiera atrevido a meterse conmigo, en este caso el marica de Donovan, y, como era de esperarse, la hoja de gastos vendría acompañada de un nuevo frasco de "medicamentos", como les decía él, o _drogas_ como yo sabía que eran, con dosis ridículamente altas de clorpromazina o haloperidol. Hmm, sin duda el consejero White se estaba volviendo jodidamente predecible…

Lo que realmente no me esperaba, era que el muy cabrón, me diera un sermón sobre el compañerismo, el respeto a los demás, los jodidos colores del arcoíris y blahblahblah, durante dos horas, ¡¡DOS PUTAS HORAS!! Y no quedando satisfecho con ello, había hecho un citatorio para que el lunes a primera hora mi padre se presentara en su oficina. ¿¿Pueden creerlo?? ¡¡El maldito infeliz había tenido el descaro de citar _al diablo en persona_ a charlar!! Definitivamente esta vez no viviría para contarlo, si mi padre no se encarga de él, yo con gusto lo torturare a hasta que implore misericordia.

Así que en este mismo instante me encuentro saliendo de la escuela, a las jodidas cinco de la tarde en viernes, no me había quedado más remedio que mandar un mensaje al celular de Butters, para que se fueran a casa sin mí, algo que en un día normal no hubiera permitido ni en sueños, pero después de asegurarme de que el señor Tweak pasaría por ellos, no tuve problemas para permitirlo. Ahora solo tengo que apresurarme para llegar a la plaza donde siempre nos juntamos e intentar calmar en el trayecto mi notable molestia hacia cierto miembro del personal educativo, no puedo permitir que mis pequeños rubios noten lo alargadas que se ven mis pupilas, y es que por poco pierdo los estivos y destrozo a ese insignificante humano… ¡Joder! Estoy volviendo a molestarme, respiro profundamente tres veces, intentando calmarme sin lograrlo.

Son Bebe Stevens y Wendy Testaburger, saliendo del salón de periodismo, tomadas de la mano y riendo felizmente, quienes se encargan de disipar mi ira; inconscientemente me detengo a observarlas, la manera en que se ríen, como si las nubes grises que cubren el cielo fueran lo más divertido del mundo, y la manera en que sus mejillas están sonrojadas, las hacen lucir realmente radiantes, desvío mi atención hacia sus bufandas, de varios tonos de rosa y morado, ambas son idénticas. No creo que alguien llegue a tener un gesto así para mí, la mayoría de las personas me temen o solo me respetan, aunque debo decir que mis rubios son algo aparte, sé que ellos me quieren, y no solo porque Tweek me lo grito hasta ensordecerme el día que me entregaron mi mochila llena nuevos colores, pero ellos no me quieren de una manera "romántica", lo de ellos es algo "platónico" por así decirlo. Cuando me tope a Platón vagando en los jardines de rosas negras, recordare darle mis felicitaciones por seguir siendo nombrado aun después de tantos años de su muerte.

Volviendo al tema, confió en que los tres encontraran a alguien especial, aunque creo que las cosas mejorarían bastante si el pendejo de Marsh dejara de asustar a Tweek por vomitar cada vez que lo ve llegar a saludar y si el idiota de McCormick dejara de contar sus interminables ligues para "impresionar" al pequeño Butters. Debo confesar que aun no logro averiguar de quien está enamorado Pip, por más que lo observo no logro identificar a quien trata de manera especial, lo he visto hablar con Harrison algunas veces, pero nunca me acerco a ellos cuando hablan, no me gusta arruinar conversaciones y más sabiendo que Harrison es mormón. Odio la manera en que su rostro pierde los colores cuando él nota mi presencia, simplemente me enferma…

Inmediatamente vuelvo a sentir la ira, que pasa rozándome el pecho y sube hasta mi rostro antes girarse, extrañamente viene acompañada de otro sentimiento, otro de los pecados capitales; sé de cual es, pero mi razón se niega aceptarlo, el aire comienza a volverse pesado a mi alrededor cuando el torbellino de caos y desesperación gira más deprisa… ¡No quiero nombrarlo! Todo se vuelve asfixiante en este momento. Cierro mis ojos tratando de concentrarme, pero la fuerza del sentimiento y la repentina falta de aire en mis pulmones me hacen fallar miserablemente.

-_Envidia…-_ le susurro a la nada y el aire que me rodea parece volverse más ligero.

Escucho gritar a alguien, abro los ojos para ver como Wendy se levanta torpemente del suelo, siendo ayudada por la rubia, quien la regaña mitad broma mitad preocupación por su torpeza, por lo que veo mi pequeño desequilibrio altero el amiente y la ha hecho tropezar con algo inexistente. Cuando la pelinegra termina de enderezarse, ambas ríen, se dan un abrazo rápido y continúan su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

La envidia aprovecha mi distracción para llenarme la mente con un torrente de imágenes: Butters escribiendo una canción para McCormick, Tweek y Marsh hablando sobre sombras y matices, las conversaciones de Pip y Harrison, Marsh sonriéndole de aquella manera especial a Tweek cuando se cruzan en algún pasillo mientras el nervioso rubio le sonríe torpemente con la cara totalmente roja, McCormick abrazando sorpresivamente por la cintura a Butters antes de entrar al salón haciendo que el rubio más pequeño suelte casi al instante todo lo que traiga en las manos, el jodido mormón riéndose feliz de la vida al lado de Pip, ¡MI Pippers!… ¡Basta, haz que se detenga! Sostengo mi cabeza con ambas manos y cierro con fuerza mis ojos. ¡Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto! No deseo perder el control… ¡No quiero! ¡YA NO!

_-¡¡DETENTE!!- _ Mi grito desgarra el silencio y se me antoja extraño para mí.

Entonces noto una presencia _humana _a escasos diez centímetros de mí y al parecer a punto de tocarme, abro los ojos con excesiva rapidez para encarar a la persona y me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida al toparme frente a frente con Pip, él tiene los ojos abiertos de mas en un gesto que raya en el terror y que no combina para nada con su aspecto siempre dulce.

_-__¡__Pip! Yo…_- Mis manos viajan a sus hombros por pura inercia- _Siento haberte gritado… pero tú... es decir…__¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_- Genial no pudo haber sonado peor.

_-…-_ Su mirada cambia por una de extrañeza, al parecer aun no sale de su shock.

_-Pippers… __¿Te encuentras bien?-_ ¿Por qué me siento así? Siento una opresión en el pecho y sé que la envidia ya me abandono. El rubio frente a mí parece reaccionar.

_-D-Damien… yo l-lo lamento… te v-veías tan a-afligido… no era mi intención molestarte…-_ dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Sus hermosos ojos celestes empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, pero antes de que alguna de ellas logre resbalar, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en sus largos cabellos dorados. Aquí me doy cuenta de dos cosas, uno, su gorra gris con líneas negras formando cuadros por segunda vez en el día no está donde debería; y dos, me encanta abrazar al rubio de esta manera…

Turbado por mi último descubrimiento, empiezo a separarme lentamente, pero un par de delicadas manos me detienen al posarse sobre mi pecho, dos segundos después el rubio se aferra fuertemente a mi camisa, casi puedo sentir su suave piel acariciando la mía, siento que mi cara esta acalorándose… ¡Maldita sea! Pero me rehúso a moverme de mi lugar. Después de algunos minutos en la misma posición Pip suspira, algo que yo aprovecho para separarme y mirarlo, un hermoso sonrojo adorna sus mejillas, sus ojos me parecen más grandes y brillantes de lo normal y sus labios color rosa pálido me parecen más tentadores que nunca. ¿Tentaciones para el demonio?

Concentrado solamente en aquellos labios y siguiendo a mi instinto, tomo la barbilla del rubio con una de mis manos, él me mira extasiado, como esperando algo, estoy perdiendo nuevamente el control, mi razón me grita que me aleje y Pip comienza a temblar, me acerco dejando mis labios a escasos dos centímetros de los suyos, el pequeño británico ha cerrado sus ojos con anticipación. Sonriendo, sé que debo estar sonriendo. Pip es mío y no lo compartiré con ningún jodido mormón de sonrisas idiotas.

Cierro la distancia que nos separa, atrapando rápidamente su labio inferior entre los míos, Pip se estremece ante el contacto, pero no se separa, comienzo a moverme lentamente, los labios de _mi _rubio son increíblemente suaves y sedosos, y hago énfasis en "mi" porque en este momento, Pip Pirrup me pertenece solo a mí, Damien Thorn; es mi turno para estremecer cuando Pip comienza a corresponderme tímidamente, mando al carajo la poca cordura que me queda y él intenta seguir lo mejor que puede el ritmo rápido y tortuoso que acabo de imponer, con la mano que tengo en su barbilla lo obligo, con una mezcla exótica de ansiedad y suavidad, a abrir su boca para profundizar el beso, y la mano que aun tengo sobre su cintura se encarga de acercar su cuerpo hasta que queda prácticamente pegado al mío.

Pip jadea dentro del beso, pero algo me impide continuar disfrutando de su adictivo sabor vainilla, hay algo que me quema el pecho, y no, no es el amor surgiendo dentro de mí, ni es el cargo de conciencia por hacer de Pip un ángel caído; es algo físico y comienza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, me separo dolorosamente de Pip, quien me mira con sorpresa, sus labios están completamente hinchados gracias a mi falta de gentileza, hago el amago de acercarme nuevamente, pero la sensación de desgarramiento y ardor se intensifica considerablemente, me dejo caer de rodillas.

_-¡Damien! ¿¿Que te ocurre??-_ el rubio se arrodilla rápidamente frente a mí, intento responder pero mi voz se niega a salir- _¡¡Por Dios dime algo!! ¿Qué tienes?_

Su preocupación es genuina al igual que sus lagrimas, se inclina hacia a mí, siento el dolor aumentar, es como la sensación de mil espinas atravesándome al mismo tiempo, mi mente trabaja forzadamente tratando de encontrar la causa, cada vez me cuesta más respirar, la voz de Pip cada vez me parece más lejana, sus palabras se amontonan en mi mente. Él grita algo como:

- _¡¡Dios mío!! ¡Damien!- _y algo dentro de mi cerebro hace clic.

Me inclino rápidamente sobre su cuello, apenas mis labios lo rozan y la sensación de dolor aumenta considerablemente, Pip grita al sentir mis colmillos tocar a su piel, intenta alejarme empujándome de los hombros, pero no se lo permito, mis manos se enganchan sus brazos, ambos forcejeamos e inevitablemente el británico pierde el equilibrio y termina sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, bajo mi cabeza hasta su pecho y segundos después me separo con un crucifijo entre los dientes, Pip lleva consigo un rosario .

Está hecho de la más fina plata, Pip me mira totalmente asombrado, yo le sonrió con altanería y antes de que pueda reaccionar, se lo arranco salvajemente del cuello, las cuentas con forma de diminutas rosas caen al suelo estruendosamente y rebotan en todas las direcciones posibles.

_-Dime Pippers, ¿Usas esto contra todos los que intentan besarte o estabas pensando especialmente en mí?-_ Hablo aun con aquella cruz entre mis dientes y mi voz suena ronca a causa del esfuerzo. Su rostro pasa de blanco a rojo a una velocidad récord.

_-¡Y-yo no tenía idea!-_ Cubre espantado su boca con una de sus manos- _¿Te ha herido? ¡Oh lo siento tanto!- _Río sin poder evitarlo y el crucifijo cae, reacciono rápido y lo atrapo con una de mis manos, quema mi piel al instante.

Pip me mira horrorizado y vuelvo a sonreírle para tranquilizarlo.

_-No pasa nada, mira… -_ Abro mi puño y se puede ver la cruz prácticamente incrustada en mi piel, la quito si ningún cuidado y se queda la silueta tatuada.

_-¡Por Dios! ¡Damien! ¿Te duele mucho?- _Toma mi mano entre las suyas.

_-Nahh… Además ahora llevaré una marca que me recordara siempre este día, el día en que le robe un beso a un ángel…_

Sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir de un rojo intenso, y por esta vez yo le acompaño en el gesto.

_-¿Qué opinas? Yo creo que luce bastante bien…-_

_-¡Oh Damien!- _Me abraza de aquella manera tan cálida, que hace que algo se revuelva en mi interior, el aroma de su cuerpo inunda cada uno de mis sentidos.

Y sin que nada me detenga, vuelvo a besarlo en los labios, esta vez es solo un roce, suficiente para demostrarle lo que siento sin las molestas palabras y para lograr que al separarnos, él se recargue en mí, la idea de que tenemos más de una hora en este lugar con mis otros rubios esperándonos en aquel parque me carcome. Porque ellos tres me pertenecen, solo a mí, un demonio demasiado egoísta y soberbio como para compartirlos. Una sonrisa obscura surca mi rostro de oreja a oreja.

_-Vamos pequeño, es hora de irnos, Tweek y Butters deben de estar cansados de esperarnos…-_

_-¡Es verdad! Casi me olvido completamente de ellos- _Al instante se incorpora y me deja libre para imitarlo- _¡¡Tweek debe de estar volviendo loco a Butters!!_

Río mentalmente ante la posible escena del un rubio totalmente paranoico y fuera de sí, gritándole a un nerviosísimo Butters las mil y un cosas que su retorcida imaginación planea para explicar nuestro retraso. Seguramente las personas que pasan por ahí se están llevando el trauma de su vida con semejante espectáculo. ¡Por el Leviatán que debemos darnos prisa! No dejare que nada arruine la visita de mis amigos a mi palacio infernal.

…


	3. Chapter 3: Un cuadro para inmortalizar

**Cuestión de Rubios **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_Damien se la pasa visitando al consejero escolar por defender siempre a sus amigos, lo que hace que comience a preguntare que es lo que los hace tan frágiles, es una cuestión de rubios supone. DamienCenter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy).

_**X-**__Siento mucho el retraso! La señora inspiración me abandono un tiempo y he estado algo ocupada con tareas y examenes… En compensación decidí incluir en el siguiente cap algo de Lime (Aun no me decido por el Lemon) hehe con una pequeña sorpresa... Agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, saben que me encanta saber su opinión. "Bad Romance" ya está en proceso y he empezado un bunny! Haha su nombre será "Darling"! Mil perdones de nuevo! Ojala y esta continuación sea de su agrado… xoxox.__**-X**_

OxO

Si antes, los labios del británico habían logrado despertar algunas sensaciones dentro de mí, la _jodida escenita_ que estaban montando Tweek y Butters en aquel parque _¡Era un maldito martirio!_

Tal y como Pip había predicho, Tweek estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria; tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y sus pupilas se habían dilatado al máximo, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca extraña y temblaba de forma casi inverosímil, todo esto le daba al rubio un aspecto agonizante ante mis ojos, ahora que lo pienso, lucía exactamente como lucen los infelices mortales justo antes de que sus podridos corazones exploten en desesperación, sus mentes inertes se desborden de locura y sus almas corruptas se pierdan en la agonía que implica otro de los inicios de su interminable ciclo de tortura…

_¡Tweek lucía tan retorcidamente hermoso! _Algo volvió a agitarse dentro de mí al mirarlo,logre controlarlo al instante, pero para lo que realmente no estaba preparado, y aun no lo supero, _cofcof_, es la manera en que Butters tenía sujeto a Tweek, el rubio adicto a la cafeína estaba tumbado en el suelo, forcejeando con el otro rubio, que estaba sentado sobre su cadera, sus rostros estaban sonrojados por el esfuerzo y sus ropas desarregladas, sin mencionar el pálido abdomen de Butters a la vista, hacían que aquello brillara por su doble sentido; la escena era tan _jodidamente sexy, _que ni siquiera Pip podía quitarles la vista de encima. Más tentaciones para el demonio.

Reuniendo todo mi autocontrol me concentre en separarlos. Pip reacciono cuando aprisioné al rubio fan de Hello Kitty entre mis brazos, y corrió al lado de Tweek, abrazándolo y susurrando palabras de tranquilidad en su oído, siempre hace lo mismo, deje de mirarlos y me concentre en el pequeño cuerpo que abrazaba, él también temblaba y su respiración era entrecortada, mil y un pensamientos para nada decentes me atacaron, inconscientemente pase mis manos por su cintura, intentado tocar la parte de su piel al descubierto, era tan suave, una invitación muda a perderte por horas y horas en ella… _¡¿Que chingados me pasa hoy? _Me reprimí mentalmente. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Leopold Stotch, con su terriblemente provocativo aspecto de conejo asustadizo, a segundos de ser _devorado_ por un malvado _y pervertido_ lobo.

_¡Puta madre! _El pequeño rubio se giró, y me miró con sus enormes ojos azul tormenta, sonríe con alivio y se abraza a mi cuello, _¡Puta y reputa madre!_ ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Siento mi cara enrojecer y algo en mi vientre vibrar. Padre, si esto es alguna clase de prueba o alguno de tus retorcidos jueguitos ¡Haz que termine cuanto antes!

Gracias a todos los dioses del inframundo que Pip y Tweek se acercaron a nosotros en ese momento, si no, no sé de lo que hubiera sido capaz… Ok, si lo sé. Mi sonrisa insanamente pervertida debió alarmar a mis rubios, porque los tres me miran con extrañeza.

_-¡Ohh D-Damien! ¿Te o-ocurre algo?-_ dijo tan cerca, que su voz me estremeció.

_-¡No es nada!-_ mentí rápidamente- _Estaba preocupado por ustedes, ¡Sí, eso es! –_ Sonreí de oreja a oreja, para calmarlos, irónicamente logre todo lo contrario…

_-¡GAHHH DIOS MIO! A DAMIEN LE HAN SALIDO COLMILLOS, LOS USARA PARA COMERNOS..._-¿Colmillos? Me lleve una de mis manos a los labios, comprobando lo que decía- _¡OH POR DIOS! DE SERGURO PLANEA DESANGRARNOS ¡ES COMO LOS VAMPIROS! ¡JESUCRITSO! MORIREMOS LENTAMENTE… _-No pudo continuar gracias a que el bitínico lo sujeto de los hombros repentinamente y sin ninguna delicadeza.

-_¡Tweek Tweak! ¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez! Damien no va a hacernos ningún daño… - _Cerré los ojos y me concentre, mis colmillos desaparecieron luego de unos segundos, debo tener más cuidado con lo que pienso…

Y así fue que perdimos otra media hora de nuestro valioso tiempo, convenciendo a Tweekers de que no iba a comerme a ninguno de ellos, bueno al menos no de esa forma, hehehe… Creí que ya no tendríamos tiempo suficiente para ir a las casas de los rubios a pedir permiso para la 'Pijamada', _cofcof, FiestaEnLaQueDamienSeDivertiráUsandoLasDrogasPatrocinadasPorElSeñorConsejeroEscolar,cofcof; _pero para mi sorpresa solo quedaba ir a la casa de Pip, los otros dos rubios ya llevaban preparada una pequeña mochila con sus pertenencias.

…..

Debo admitir que la casa del británico, aunque es algo pequeña, es muy acogedora, con muebles rústicos, destacando una pequeña mesa para té de madera obscura ubicada en la terraza; las paredes están pintadas con colores pasteles y hay miles de fotografías colgadas en ellas, rápidamente encontré mi favorita; sobre la chimenea, al lado de un florero lleno de tulipanes anaranjados, había una foto a blanco y negro de Pip, debía de tener unos cuatro o cinco años, se encontraba sentado en un inmenso campo de flores, su cabello parecía moverse por el viento y se veía incluso más largo que como lo usa actualmente, estaba descalzo, llevaba puestos unos shorts con tirantes y una camisa blanca algunas tallas más grande de lo necesario, y para cerrar tenía una rosa, roja según mi imaginación, entre sus manitas. ¿_Me pregunto si…?_

Detuve mi análisis exhaustivo al sentir la presencia de la madre del británico, acercándose hacia la habitación donde Butters, Tweek y yo aguardábamos pacientemente por el rubio faltante. Me gire justo cuando entraba, _ella _es una mujer joven y hermosa, de buena figura y de largos cabellos rizados y pelirrojos, al llegar me miro con sus ojos celestes, tan iguales a los de Pip…

_-Damien querido, ¿Es verdad lo que me dice Philip?_- su voz es suave- _¿De verdad lo has invitado a dormir en tu casa?_

_-Así es, mi señora- _Respondí con voz grave de la forma más caballerosa que tenia- _Y seria para mí un honor tenerlo como invitado…- _le sonreí galante y me incline un poco ante ella.

_-¡Ay cariño tu siempre tan caballero!- _soltó una pequeña risita que yo no dude en acompañar.

Pip miraba la escena algo incomodo, nunca le ha gustado la manera en que nos llevamos, alguna vez me dijo que por nuestra forma de hablar, parecía que nos conocíamos de antes, y no podría estar más en lo cierto. La conocía de otra vida, de la época renacentista, ella por supuesto que no me recordaba, pero yo nunca la había olvidado; ella había sido mi amante, la amante de_ un ángel de octubre*, _como ella solía llamarme_, _aun guardo en mi memoria todos los momentos que compartimos, el calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, el triste final que compartimos, _todo_, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Mis sentimientos hacia ella solo están en mis recuerdos. La maldición de la inmortalidad supongo.

-_Vamos Anette-_ ese seguía siendo su nombre a pesar de los siglos- _Te prometo que lo cuidare bien, además Tweek y Leopold ya han conseguido el permiso de sus padres_-le guiñe un ojo, al señalarle a mis otros rubios, ella y su hijo se sonrojaron- _Sería una lástima que nos faltara Pip…_

…_.._

Supongo que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, en menos de diez minutos, estábamos saliendo de aquella casa, cada rubio con sus pertenencias y yo con una enorme sonrisa. Nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestro acostumbrado parque, me detengo frente a unos árboles de sicomoro y los rubios me imitan.

_-Bueno, como ustedes se imaginan, llegar a mi casa no es algo sencillo-_ los tres me miran atentamente- _así que necesitare un poco de su… emm… cooperación… Además tengo que decirles unas cuantas reglas para que puedan regresar ilesos a sus casas…_

_-¡Ohh Dios, La presión!_

_-Tranquilo Tweekers… todas son muy sencillas- _dije sin expresión, pero luego cambie de opinión y le sonreí para calmarlo _- La primera y la más importante, no toquen absolutamente NADA que este fuera de mi cuatro, en mi casa hay cientos de cosas peligrosas para los humanos- _Hubo un estremecimiento general-_ La segunda, NO hablen con nadie que no sea o mi padre o yo, y la ultima, NO vallan solos a ningún lado, intenten no separarse de mi si es posible-_ los mire serio.

Tweek temblaba de nuevo, Pip parecía estar asimilando la información y Butters me miraba con su aspecto de conejito indefenso. _Aghhh_. ¡Como me moleta esa mirada!

_-Una cosa más- _todos se concentraron en mis palabras - _Yo controlo sus apariencias en el infierno, es decir sus ropas y peinados cambiaran-_ Miré especialmente a Leopold con su sudadera color turquesa indiscreto y sus pantalones rosa pastel, él solo atino a sonrojarse violentamente-_ También cambiaran los míos… Ahora vengan, acérquense… - _Ellos obedecieron- _Para poder llegar a mi palacio nos apareceremos, así que necesito que todos se concentren y piensen en mi- _¡Como si hubiera algo más interesante que el príncipe infernal! Ha!- _y también deberán sujetarse de mí…_

Ok. Lo último no era tan necesario, pero más vale asegurarse ¿No? Además disfruté del sonrojo de los pequeñines. Tweek fue el primero en reaccionar y acompañado de un leve "¡Gahh!"Se aferro de mi brazo izquierdo con mucha fuerza, sonreí con satisfacción, Pip fue el siguiente, agarro mi brazo derecho, tomo mi mano e inclusive entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, también le sonreí. Butters solo nos miro.

-_¿Y y-yo?- _La preocupación en su rostro era evidente.

-_Piensa rápido conejito…- _le respondí sugerente y él solo se puso colorado.

_-¿C-conejito?_ –Balbuceó y sentí las miradas sorprendidas de los otros sobre mí, solo los ignore.

-¿_Listos para irnos?- _Cerré los ojos, activando mis poderes y el viento comenzó a girar en torno a nosotros, Pip y Tweek se tensaron al instante y se pegaron mas a mí.

-_¡E-esperen!- _El rubio faltante corrió hacia nosotros, e inesperadamente, brincó y se abrazó fuertemente de mi cintura, hundió su rostro en mi pecho y yo de pronto me sentí mareado…

_Primera regla de las apariciones infernales_: por nada del mundo debes de perder la concentración. La mas mínima distracción podría resultar desastrosa, ya saben, aparecer ahogándote en alguna fosa llena de sangre y entrañas, amordazado en medio de un juego de la ruleta de la infortuna, como posible alimento en medio de una pelea de furias o en el mejor de los casos podrías aparecer siendo desgarrado por millones de densas y afiladas espinas en medio mi jardín de rosas negras, como fue nuestro caso.

_¡Puta, reputa, puta madre! _Eso dolió más de lo previsto, prácticamente quede clavado al suelo, sentía las espinas desgarrando la carne de mis piernas y mis brazos, partiéndome los huesos y reventándome la mayoría de los órganos vitales… Sentí cada maldita y puñetera espina de una manera, permítanme decirlo, _tan profunda_, que estoy seguro que en todos y cada uno de los más recónditos lugares del infierno logro escucharse mi grito; pero lo más impactante supongo que era la sangre, brotando a borbotones de mi boca, nariz, ojos, etc, etc… formando lentamente un charco a mi alrededor; y como cereza del pastel, en mi pecho, una de las rosas me había atravesado de lado a lado, sus pétalos normalmente negros, se teñían lentamente de rojo, desde el centro hacia afuera… Un cuadro perfecto para ser inmortalizado sobre un lienzo…

Afortunadamente, desde que sentí el pequeño mareo ocasionado por el hermoso conejito, había moldeado mis poderes para que aterrizáramos donde aterrizáramos, mis rubios no sufrieran ningún rasguño, así que lo máximo que mis rosas podían llegar a causarles eran simples cortadas al acercarse demasiado o, en el caso de Tweek, algún tipo de alergia al polen o algo así…

Habían caído muy cerca de mí, _los sentía cerca_. Apuesto a que ellos tampoco esperaban un aterrizaje tan desastroso. Levante con dificultad la vista; a mi izquierda Tweek estaba tumbado de lado dándome la espalda, parecía estar inconsciente, las rosas se doblaban en ángulos extraños a su alrededor obedeciendo mi regla de no rozar ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos, y tal y como lo había prometido, su ropa había cambiado a mi gusto, vestía un overol de mezclilla obscuro que llegaba apenas por debajo de sus rodillas, una camiseta negra sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, claro está, llevaba además una pañoleta verde con estrellas negras atada al cuello, y unos converse clásicos negros. Su cabello rebelde era un poco más largo de cómo lo usa, y peinado un poco hacia adelante enmarcando bellamente su cara. Desde donde estaba no podía ver su cara, pero su cabello _debía_ estar de esa manera.

A mi derecha Pip estaba tumbado boca abajo, cubriendo con ambas manos su cabeza, al él tampoco lo tocaban las espinas y aunque no alcanzaba a distinguirlo ya que mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, sabía que estaba vestido como en aquella foto de su living, con un short negro hasta medio muslo y una camisa obviamente desfajada y _dañinamente_ blanca, bastante grande, que se deslizaba dejando a la vista uno de sus pálidos hombros y que cubría totalmente sus manos, estaba descalzo obviamente; y el cabello de Pip debía llegar un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, tan lacio y brillante como me gusta.

Comenzaba a sentirme adormilado, estaba perdiendo lentamente mis sentidos: tenía en la boca aquel sabor metálico característico de la sangre, mi piel debía de verse mucho más pálida de lo habitual y sentía un frio glaciar recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cada vez el aroma de las rosas me parecía más lejano como si se tratara de un simple sachet que había perdido su olor con el tiempo, empecé a perderme dentro del negro que guardaban celosamente mis parpados y lo último que escuche fue el chillido de un raro conejo color turquesa obscuro, aquel sonido estaba tan lejos que parecía ser alguna canción olvidada dentro de mis sueños. -_Damien! Damien!- _Era una canción con mi nombre, espero que esa del cumpleaños rojo, _–No me dejes… por favor quédate conmigo… - _esa canción realmente me gusta, y aunque me encantaría seguir escuchándola mi cuerpo no da para más, las gotas de lluvia mojan mi cara, es la señal para irme… pero _realmente_ quiero saber cómo termina esa canción…

_-… ..vor n-no dejes… de can…tar- _

_xOxOx_


	4. Chapter 4: Un conejito indecente

**Cuestión de Rubios **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

_**Warning:**_ Yaoi o slash (boyxboy). Algo de contenido sexual (lime-lemon) en este capítulo.

_**X-**__Siento mucho el retraso! En serio mil disculpas! Últimamente no he andado muy bien de salud, cofcof me operaron de ambos ojos y se supone que no debo usar la computadora, cofcof, y sumado a eso he tenido bastante trabajo en la escuela, es decir, a quien demonios se le ocurre poner un examen final taaan difícil? Con decirles que dure cuarto horas y media haciéndolo y al final pase con 67, simplemente horrible... Y luego anduve haciendo encuestas y preparando exposiciones como loca… Pero en fin! Ya estoy de vacaciones, y espero poder actualizar todos mis fics, para este en especial tengo muy buena inspiración: he pasado el Dante's Inferno en 3 dias, haha, y Dir en Grey es mi soundtrack! Mil disculpas de nuevo, espero que alguien siga leyendo esto… _

_Gracias a __**Nyaaa**__, ( amo tus reviews!), __**Chocobollo**__ (prometo actualizar mis otros fics pronto), __**LauHikaru**__ &__** kanako**__ (gracias a ustedes recordé que tenia deberes! Hehe) quienes dejaron reviews al cap. 3. Y a __**OFIXD**__, claro que es un DamienxTodos! Damien tendrá que descubrir cuál de los rubios tiene su sabor favorito hahaha. Para aquellas personas que leyeron esto sin dejar su comentario, me encantaría saber su opinión!...En fin! __Como lo prometí este capítulo contendrá, como lo dice el titulo, un conejito indecente, algo de Lime! & además un rubio molesto! Pero dejémonos de spoilers, que disfruten el cap!... xoxox.__**-X**_

OxO

Desperté cuando mucho una hora después, la sangre en mi boca no estaba del todo seca así que no debió ser mucho tiempo, y no había ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera. _Joder_, esto no estaba para nada planeado… En momentos como este, realmente es un alivio ser un demonio de _clase superior_.

Y vaya que nuestra demonología es bastante amplia: cada demonio, con excepción de mi padre y yo, está influenciado por un pecado capital y hay demonios "monstruosos", como mi padre, el tío Alasator que es rey de los iracundos, los_ coloridos_ onis, si son coloridos y qué?, y los pequeños imps negros que andan por doquier; y hay demonios "humanoides", como yo obviamente, el tío Baltasar que es rey de los codiciosos, la tía Lilith que es reina de los lujuriosos, etc. etc. También cada clase de demonio tiene una habilidad o característica especial, ya saben, seducir con una mirada, prender fuego o hacer perecer lo que tocan, predecir el futuro, etc.

Yo príncipe del inframundo, obviamente, poseo la mayoría de las habilidades, algunas no las he aprendido y otras me las removió mi padre, como la de predecir el futuro, pero tengo la mayoría incluyendo la de aparecer cosas de la nada, cambiar de apariencia a mi antojo, y la especialmente útil habilidad de revivir, no como McCormick, porque que puta flojera morirse todos los días para revivir y al día siguiente volver a morirse, sino una forma especial de revivir: si muero dentro de los limites infernales, después de una rato simplemente vuelvo, pero si muero en el mundo humano, regreso al infierno y para regresar a la tierra tengo que empezar de cero, como quien dice ocupar otra vida.

Gracias a mi ya nombrada habilidad, mis funciones corporales volvían lentamente, en el orden que se les daba la gana, empezando las funciones cerebrales y los sentidos del gusto y del tacto, mi audición volvía lentamente permitiéndome escuchar unos pequeños sollozos muy cerca de mí, eso suena como un conejito llorando hehehe… abrí los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que aun no recuperaba la vista, _maldita sea!_ Con lo mucho que me gustan las caras de sufrimiento! Aunque la idea de quedarme otro rato mas tirado en aquel lugar, me parecía la más sensata dado el dolor que aun sentía, me concentre en recuperar las funciones faltantes y en cuanto mis pulmones comenzaron a responder, tosí con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio que lloraba sobre mi pecho se volviera a mirarme repentinamente.

-_Damien!- _se incorporo totalmente de la posición en la que estaba permitiéndole a mi caja torácica efectuar su correspondiente movimiento- _Estas vivo!_

_-P…por supuesto conejito… espera..bas q…que me largara y los dejara solos así nada mas?- _sonreí altaneramente, arrancándole una sonrisa.

La ropa de Butters también había cambiado, ahora lleva una sudadera ceñida al cuerpo de color turquesa obscuro con rallas negras, obviamente con un par de enormes orejas de conejo en el gorro, un short negro de mezclilla, poco más arriba de medio muslo- Con que alcance a cubrir lo necesario es suficiente no? hehehe- y un par de vans a cuadros rosa fucsia y negro; su cabello esta peinado hacia el lado derecho y está sujeto con un par de pasadores fucsias entrecruzados.

Debo de apresurarme con esto de las funciones vitales… No quiero que mis pequeños me vean con mi verdadera forma… Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que solo Tweek no lo soportaría.

-_D..donde están los demás?- _Me incorpore lentamente con ayuda de Butters.

-_P-por allá!-_ Señaló vagamente a la izquierda- _Tweek se ha d-desmayado…y Pip lo e-esta…esta… Q-que le ocurre a tus ojos?_

-_Mis ojos?_ – Parpadeé con sorpresa, había seguramente había empezado a cambiar…

-_Se ven extraños… c-como si tuvieras v-varias pupilas o iris, a-algo así… - _Se acercó despacio a mí, sin cortar el contacto visual, aquellos ojos tormenta parecían estar hechizados.

-_Butters?_

La distancia que nos separaba era cada vez más escasa, alcanzaba a ver cada pixel de color en sus pupilas, y prácticamente podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío… Yo por supuesto no me iba a mover! Hahaha, mmm pero esto es interesante, no sabía que mis ojos pudieran tener semejante efecto en los mortales…

El rubio ya había comenzado a entrecerrar sus ojos cuando un sonoro crujido proveniente de mi cráneo rompió toda la atmosfera que nos rodeaba. Eran mis cuernos, que salían justo sobre, y un poco más atrás, de mis oídos y se extendían hacia el frente casi hasta la altura de mis ojos; la sangre que salía de su base mojaba mi ahora alborotado cabello. Butters me miraba casi en shock.

-_Uhm esto… bueno esta es casi mi apariencia real- _solté mientras rodaba mis ojos y aprovechaba para volver mis pupilas a lo 'normal'.

-_…_

_-Solo faltarían mis alas…- _Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta de la impresión y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal- _Tan mal me veo?-_Reí

-_N-no! Te vez genial!- _Se sonrojó violentamente – _P-porque nunca te vemos así en la escuela?_

_ -Tengo prohibido ir así a la tierra, ya sabes como es mi viejo…- _Dije con tono de aburrimiento.

_-Tu ropa t-también ha cambiado…-_ Sus ojos vagaron levemente por mi chaleco negro ceñido de cuello alto, diseño de la tía Lilith por cierto , cuyos únicos detalles son la cinta entrecruzada en la parte baja de la espalda y un par de bolsas al frente, con los botones a medio abrochar. También llevo un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado, varios cintos de estoperoles, y un par de botas estilo militar.

Le sonreí insinuante y el sonrojo de su cara ya era escandaloso, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más, el aire de pronto se hizo más pesado a nuestro alrededor, Butters se apegó a mí, intimidado por la sensación de estar rodeados; y yo instintivamente pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros.

-_PIP! DONDE ESTAN?- _Grité mientras trataba de ubicar su presencia entre tanta rosa.

_-P-por aquí Damien!_ – Se oyó a unos siete u ocho metros a la izquierda –_Que bueno que estas bi…_

-_NO SE MUEVAN! PASE LO QUE PASE NO SE VAYAN A MOVER! ME OISTE?- _Lo corte _y _Butters se encogió a mi lado al oírme.

-_S-si!- _Su voz sonaba a punto de llorar.

-_…_

Por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, solo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del rubio entre mis brazos, luego el sonido de cientos de pisadas y la vegetación moviéndose nos envolvió, el latido de Butters se acelero y todo mi cuerpo estaba listo para atacar de ser necesario, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y me tensé por completo, pero solo un burdo silencio se hizo presente.

_-…_

_-…._

_-Boaarrrr!- _Chillaron a mi derecha, sentí a Butters dar un pequeño brinco y soltar un jadeo del susto, _interesante sonido…_

_-Tranquilo no pasa nada-_ Me relaje al instante y él me miro en pánico, e inconscientemente sonreí- _Ya pueden salir- _Me dirigí a la nada.

-…

-_SALGAN DE UNA VEZ O ME ENCABRONARE!- _Rugí y el pequeño rubio tembló.

Al instante cientos de imps se materializaron frente a nosotros, el británico solo un gritito, hahaha son tan fáciles de impresionar.

-_Boaaar!_

_- BOAAAR! Boaaaaaaaarrrrr!- _Miles de voces corearon al primer imp

_-Ya basta! Que hacen aquí?_

-…

_-Señorito Damien, Señor, Su alteza Satanás nos ha mandado a revisar esta área, señor!- _Respondió el más cercano.

_-Señor, se ha registrado una perturbación en su jardín, no sabíamos que era usted, Señor!- _Continuo otro a la izquierda.

_-Sentimos molestar, señorito!_

_- Si!_

_-Si! Lo sentimos mucho señor!_

-_Ya, ya! No es para tanto, no ha pasado nada, solo protegía a mis invitados- _Sonreí macabramente y me despegue un poco de Butters, quien como niño asustado en su primer día de escuela, se pego nuevamente a mi tratando de esconderse.

Al instante retumbo por todo el lugar un:

-"_GAAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ESTAMOS RODEADOS! VAMOS A MORIR! OH DIOOS!"_

Seguido del infalible:

_-_"_TWEEK TRANQUILIZATE!" _de Pip.

-_La verdad ya se habían tardado…-_ comente con tranquilidad, me levante llevando conmigo casi a rastras a Butters.

Me acerque a mis dos rubios faltantes, Tweek se abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura de Pip, y parecía a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, en cambio el ingles lucia algo cauteloso pero más tranquilo al vernos.

Luego de otra media hora perdida tranquilizando a Tweek, y después de cometarios incoherentes, paranoia innecesaria, sonrojos involuntarios y etc. por fin pudimos avanzar hacia mi castillo, y de nuevo hacíamos un cuadro dingo de recordar: yo al centro con llevando en los brazos a un asustadísimo Tweek, que se las arreglaba para temblar, abrazarme escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello y al mismo tiempo gritarle improperios a Pip, quien iba a nuestra derecha abrazando como vil peluche a un suertudo-hijodeputa_cofcof_- imp , porque ilógicamente el británico había encontrado 'lindos' a los imps. _Satán! Que me espera con estos niños!_ El único "calmado" era Butters, que caminaba pegado con perro faldero,_ o conejo faldero?, _a mi izquierda y que parecía intentar disfrutar del paisaje infernal. _Ya quiero llegar! _Para empezar con mi pequeña fiestecilla con haloperidol… hehehe.

…

Así arribamos por fin a nuestro destino, con el castillo infernal alzándose imponentemente ante nosotros, con toda su arquitectura y decoración gótica, ya saben: gárgolas y columnas por aquí, ventanales y vitrales sombríos por allá, infinitas torres y una enorme y monstruosa puerta principal por a cuya; todo en color negro muerte y azul obscuridad. Y es que, contrario a lo que todos piensan, en el centro del infierno hace frio, si F-R-I-O*, temperaturas inhumanamente glaciares, por eso papá se compró un departamento en uno de los círculos superiores, donde todo es llamas y lava ardiendo. Obviamente a mi no me afecta la temperatura, y como mis rubios no son almas a ellos tampoco les afecta.

-_Ahrgg! Que c-casa tan g-grade tienes! Luce bueno… ho-horriblee! Gahh! No te enfades co-conmigo!-_ Tweak temblaba entre mis brazos.

-_No tengo por qué molestarme, soy el príncipe infernal, se supone que mi casa luzca horrible- _Respondí en tono neutro.

-_E-es impresionante!- _Comento Butters sin dejar de mirar las enormes columnas.

-_Supongo que es perfecta- _Agrego Pip.

-_Obviamente! Que esperaban? Un palacio a lo Cenicienta con colores brillantes y todas esas mariconadas?- _Reí con mi propio comentario, logrando contagiar a los rubios- _Andando! Que ya quiero llegar!_

Al pararme frente a la puerta esta cedió, invitándonos a pasar. Nada más al ingresar al lobby note que teníamos 'comité de bienvenida'. Dos hermosas súcubos, una pelirroja y otra rubia, y un bello íncubo, algo bajo de estatura y de cabello negro, salieron a nuestro encuentro. Inmediatamente Sleiry, la voluptuosa pelirroja de coletas, me abordo.

-_Damien cariño! Al fin llegas! Tenemos horas esperándote! Creímos que… -_ De pronto cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Tweak- _Awwwn! Pero qué lindo!- _Hizo el intento de tocar al pequeño.

_-_ _GAAHH! DIOS, MORIRÉ!_ – Al instante el rubio entro en pánico y se aferro con fuerza de mi cuello.

-_Basta! Que no vez que lo asustas…_

_-Awwwn~ Te doy miedo pequeño?- _Tweak asintió, mirándola con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal –_Tranquilo cariño, no muerdo- _La chica le guiñó el ojo descaradamente a lo que Tweak solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-_Así que estos son tus famosos rubios… - _Comento Rusalka, la súcubo de larguísimo cabello rubio, con acento ruso, con una piel extremadamente pálida e igual de voluptuosa que la pelirroja; al tiempo que se acercaba a Pip- _Nada mal…- _Dijo mientras atrapaba un mechón de cabello del pequeño ingles entre sus dedos, Pip solo abrazo mas al Imp entre sus brazos.

-_Pues a mí me gusta este! -_Chilló infantilmente Caleb sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a Butters quien al instante intento ocultarse detrás de mi.-_Me acompañas conejito?_

_-HE DICHO BASTA!-_ Esta vez no deje que tocara a Butters, Caleb es peligroso a pesar de su aspecto inofensivo de niño de diez años.

-_Vaya! Que susceptible andas hoy amor…- _dijo sin borrar para nada esa maldita sonrisa de gato Cheshire de su cara-_ No nos vas a presentar al menos?_

Con delicadeza baje a Tweak, quien igual no dejo de abrazarme por el cuello, con una mirada silenciosa le pedí a los otros rubios que se acercaran. En la mirada del íncubo apareció un brillo siniestro, las súcubos también se acercaron, parecían igual de complacidas.

_-Bueno…- _Sonreí- _No! Largo de aquí… -_ Los empuje para abrirme paso, Pip y Butters prácticamente corrieron para alcanzarme.

-_Pero Damieeeen~!-_ Replicó Sleiry con un tono idéntico al de cualquier Eric Cartman, intentando llevarme el paso, Rusalka y Caleb iban detrás- _Déjanos jugar con ellos un ratito!- _Yo la ignoré olímpicamente-_ Eres un ingrato tenemos HORAS esperándote!_

_-Si, si, si, soy un cabrón lo sé!-_ Me acerque a la escalera principal- _No se atrevan a entrar a mi cuarto o le diré a mi tía Lilith que los use de maniquíes de nuevo!_- Al instante los tres se detuvieron es seco, la tía Lilith es atemorizante cuando se trata de moda.

-_Amigos tuyos?- _Pregunto Pip mientas corríamos escaleras arriba.

-_Algo asi…- _ Dije rodando los ojos.

Bueno eran 'compañeros' en realidad, siempre que hay fiesta, algo que pasa muy seguido, siempre son los primeros en llegar; los tres son subordinados de la tía Lilith, y aunque son buenos para divertirse un rato, nunca saben cuando parar y son algo pesados cuando quieren conseguir algo. En resumen un peligro para mis rubios y para mi 'fiesta'.

Nada más al subir las escaleras nos dirigimos al corredor de la derecha, pasamos varias puertas, estantes llenos de libros y de instrumentos extraños, y pasando justo después del excéntrico cuadro que sangra, así es empieza a sangrar si lo miras mucho tiempo, entramos por fin a mi habitación.

Mi habitación es bastante amplia, al entrar hay pequeño 'recibidor', con un perchero inmediatamente del lado izquierdo, enseguida una cómoda de madera obscura con varios cajones y un florero con rosas rojas sobre esta, frente a la puerta hay un pequeño muro negro a modo de división con un enorme cuadro a lo largo de un paisaje glacial, en blanco y azul, pintado por mí, y al lado hay una ostentosa lámpara de piso a juego con la cómoda y en el suelo hay una alfombra con una 'noche persa' como tema.

Yendo hacia la derecha está mi acogedora sala de cuero negro, compuesta por un sofá de tres plazas, un sillón de espalda alta, _mi trono! Hehe _, y una mesa de centro con velas de adorno, todo frente a una elegante chimenea negra con detalles de plumas y etc., pegados a la esquina inferior derecha están dos enormes libreros con cientos de libros de varias épocas; al fondo de la sala está el más moderno equipo de sonido que se puede encontrar en el mercado, traído directo desde Japón, y también está un enorme ventanal que da hacia un balcón.

Y finalmente al lado izquierdo de dicho balcón, y oculta con un enorme espejo de doble vista, que va del suelo al techo, y con la división del principio, en medio de dos mesitas de noche de madera obscura, esta mi cama: king size, con sabanas de seda negras y cubierta con una sobre cama blanca con adornos negros y repleta de cojines y almohadas negros también, todo con las puertas negras de mi closet de fondo.

-_Ge-genial! Argh!- _Chillo emocionado el rubio adicto a la cafeína, mientras me soltaba por fin de su agarre y corría inmediatamente a mirar el paisaje de la entrada, con los demás rubios siguiéndolo -_ Lo pintaste t-tu?_

_-Así es… - _Sonreí de medio lado, sabía que le gustaría…

-_Es h-hermoso!- _Señaló Butters.

-_Si!- _Termino el británico con una risita de esas.

-_Gracias, me alegro que les guste_- Respondí sinceramente con mi ya conocido tono de caballero.

Los tres comenzaron a curiosear por toda la habitación y Pip casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando vio todos mis libros, inmediatamente encontró uno que le agrado, y yo claro accedí a que lo leyera tumbado sobre el amplio sofá, mientras Tweak descubrió el estuche de oleos que guardaba bajo mi cama y yo simplemente le proporcioné un cuadernillo para que comenzara plasmar lo que su retorcida cabecita le dijera, Butters en cambio se adueño de mi equipo de sonido, luego de entregarle mi enorme colección de discos, se sentó en el suelo a tratar de decidirse por alguno; yo en cambio me dirigí con toda tranquilidad a mi sillón, me senté con un toda la elegancia del mundo, cruce una de mis piernas sobre la otra y tornando los dedos, remplacé las velas de la mesa de centro por una charola de bebidas y bocadillos. Que empiece la diversión!

…

Después del séptimo cosmos para Butters, la quinta tasa de Earl Grey para Pip, el cuarto vaso de capuchino para Tweak y la onceaba copa de vodka para mí- _todo bien mezclado con __haloperidol claro!_ – el pop y el rock ligero que habían estado en un principio se habían convertido en enérgicas mezclas de house y trance que sonaban al máximo volumen, y todo mundo parecía divertirse de los lindo.

Tweak reía a carcajadas tratando de hacer beat con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba terminar su dibujo numero veintidós, ya nos había dibujado a las cuatro, había también un dibujo demasiado realista de mi jardín de rosas negras, uno del lago de South Park, otro del parque que frecuentábamos y alguno que otro retrato del imbécil de Marsh.

Pip había leído al menos tres libros completos antes de que Butters prácticamente lo arrastrara a la pista de baile que había improvisado frente a mi estéreo y moviendo el sillón principal, obviamente yo les había rebajado el nivel de iluminación y sellado por completo el balcón, para evitar accidentes y que los chismosos de Sleiry, Rusalka y Caleb, quienes rondaban desde hace horas mis habitación, no tuvieran posibilidad alguna observar el magnífico espectáculo que ofrecían mis rubios.

Butters bueno, era el que más sorprendido me tenia, sinceramente no creí que tuviera tanto aguante para el alcohol, mucho menos para… _ejem sustancias_; el rubio había empezado coreando algunas de las canciones de pop-rock, pero para esta altura de la noche ya bailaba totalmente desinhibido, junto a un mareado ingles que trataba por todos los medios de seguirle el paso. Era simplemente el mejor espectáculo que había visto en años, el hecho de que bailara cada vez mas pegado con el otro rubio era lo de menos, aquel movimiento rítmico y sensual de sus caderas hacia que mi poca cordura se fuera poco a poco.

Y aunque seguía en mi posición original, sentado elegantemente sobre mi sillón, la visión ante mí y el vago recuerdo de la suave textura del abdomen del conejito, hacían que no pudiera despegar ni un segundo mi atención de aquellas caderas.

…

El tiempo había pasado volando en aquella habitación, con seguridad pasaban de las tres de la mañana, y de mi tercera botella de vodka; el rubio adicto a la cafeína había caído rendido entre mis sabanas de seda, el ingles dormía totalmente exhausto en el sofá que había terminado apoyado contra los libreros, mejor así, si se levanta de repente no se caerá; Butters era el único que seguía despierto, había bajado ya el volumen de la música y la había puesto en aleatorio, inesperadamente se había sentado en el piso frente a mí y, entre risas e insinuaciones, habíamos estado conversando sobre cualquier tontería la última media hora.

Satán sabe que cada vez que aquellos apetecibles labios rosa se separaban para soltar algún comentario, mis ganas de besarlos aumentaban a cada segundo. Ese conejito, no hacía más que tentar al demonio, con esos labios ligeramente entre abiertos, un delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus ropas desarregladas y una ligera capa de sudor perlando por completo su piel. Mi corazón, o lo equivalente, latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho; mis sentidos estaban ligeramente afectados por todo el alcohol que había ingerido y mi autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba…

Y como si el maldito estereo hubiera escuchado mi deseo, una _bendita_ canción de la rubia esquizofrénica esa, comenzó a sonar… Yo tenía eso entre mi música?

-_Amo esa canción!-_ grito el pequeño y se levanto como resorte a bailar y esas caderas comenzaron de nuevo a moverse.

Butters en verdad parecía un maldito profesional, movía su cuerpo en perfecta armonía con el ritmo de la música e inevitablemente uno de los pecados capitales comenzaba a nublarme la razón.

_-__Every time they turn the lights down, just wanna go that extra mile for you (8)- Jodido rubio!_ De seguro lo hace a propocito!_- __Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more (8)- _Con ese último movimiento sugerente me miro directo a los ojos y todo se fue al carajo.

La lujuria se apodero totalmente de mí, y al parecer se reflejaba perfectamente en mis ojos, porque el pequeño rubio se acerco como hipnotizado, sin dejar de bailar de aquella manera y sin cortar el contacto visual. Me enderecé rápidamente de mi posición anterior y lance por ahí el resto de mi trago, el cristal rompiéndose resonó en algún lugar pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo, con un movimiento extremadamente sexy el pequeño rubio término sentado a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Lo mire directo a esos ojos tormenta, que casi se veían grises por la excitación que también podía notarse en su prematura erección, sin esperar a nada lo bese salvajemente y él me correspondió de la misma manera, sus labios sabían a cereza con un ligero toque de vodka, inmediatamente nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, dejándome saborear aquella boca a mi antojo.

-_Nnn!- _Un ronco gemido escapó de mi garganta cuando el se movió contra mí al ritmo de la música-_Conejito indecente… -_Él solo sonrió maliciosamente- _Mueves tus caderas justo como imagine…_

Y lo bese otra vez, no una sino miles de veces, mis manos se colaron por debajo de su sudadera acariciando desde su suave abdomen hasta alcanzar sus, ahora duros, pezones, arrancándole múltiples suspiros que yo me encargué de silenciar.

-_Ahh,, nnh! D-damien! - _El poco autocontrol que aun tenía se fue a la mierda en cuanto escuche mi nombre saliendo de aquellos pecaminosos labios.

En un simple movimiento le saque completamente aquella estorbosa sudadera que llevaba, y me dedique a atacar su pálido cuello, el conejito se dedicaba a gemir seximente contra mi oído; mi erección rozaba la suya a través de la ropa, como esto siguiera así no iba a poder detenerme.

En un ataque de iniciativa, el pequeño me separo de él y con unas manos temblorosas desabrocho torpemente los botones de mi chaleco, dejando completamente a al descubierto mi bien marcado pecho, el rubio parecía anonadado, mientras lo acariciaba.

-_Que sucede conejito? Te gusta lo que ves? – _cuestione con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-_S-si…_ -Murmuro tímidamente y yo reí- _Y yo? También te gusto?- _ Pregunto mirándome con esos enormes ojos que tanto odio.

-_Grrr! Me encantas!-_ Rugí sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo hambrientamente.

Discretamente una de mis manos se coló hasta desabrochar el botón de su pequeño short.

-_Mmhn! D-damien! Ahh q-que haces?_

Sin responderle mi mano bajo su cremallera y acarició levemente su miembro por encima de la tela de sus bóxers, ante lo cual Butters soltó un exquisito gemido al tiempo que arqueaba su espada.

_-Dime, ya has hecho esto antes? – _Su rostro se encendió de la vergüenza.

-_B-bueno y-yo … Nnnh! n-no… - _ Por fin acaricie aquella erección sin tela de por medio y el rubio dio un leve saltito.

-_Mira nada más…- _Le sonreí siniestramente al tiempo que dejaba al descubierto su miembro y quitaba con mi pulgar el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir.

-_Ahh! Nnh!- _Comencé a masturbarlo lenta y firmemente- Mmmhn! D-damien!- Aquello era simplemente insoportable, mis instintos estaban desbordados, mis colmillos aparecieron para morder con fuerza su hombro derecho, no dudaba que en cualquier momento mis alas aparecieran.- _AHHG!_ _E-eso dolió!_

_-Quieres jugar también conejito? _

Me separe levemente de él y con mi mano libre desabroche mi pantalón dejando al descubierto mi propia erección, que desde hace rato reclamaba atención. El rubio frente a mí trago en seco al darse cuenta del tamaño de mi miembro. Me miro a los ojos un par de segundos y llevó inseguro una de sus manos hasta la base, donde comenzó a moverla lentamente, un gemido ronco nuevamente escapo de mi garganta.

_-Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? –_ Junté nuestras frentes y lo mire intensamente.

- _S-si! Nnnh!_

Ni siquiera espere a oír el resto, tome con una de mis manos ambos miembros y comencé a masturbarlos nuevamente, el roce de ambas erecciones era simplemente delicioso, Butters enterró su cara en mi cuello y trataba por todos los medios de ahogar sus gemidos. Cada vez movía mi mano más rápido. El conejito parecía estar a punto de correrse cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente, alarmado y algo desorientado, me detuve al instante.

-_Hey Damien! Sorpresa! Me acaba de atropellar un maldito borracho mientras volvía a casa de la fiesta de Bebe! Y blah! Decidí subir hasta acá para ver si quieres… -_El resto de la frase murió en sus labios al ver la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, inevitablemente el rubio entre mis brazos llego al orgasmo con un escandaloso gemido, y el six de cerveza que Kenny McCormick cargaba cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, donde algunas de las latas explotaron al chocar contra este, derramando su contenido sobre mi preciada alfombra persa.

-_H-hey Kenny…!- _Conteste débilmente, definitivamente estoy jodido…

_Oxox_

**Notas! **

_***Sobre el frio infernal, según **__**el juego de Dante's Inferno, en el último círculo infernal, el pozo de Judas, es donde todos los traidores sufren por la gélida y fría traición y la manera de cumplir su castigo es ser congelados en el hielo de Cocito.**__** Como Lucifer era un ángel que traicionó a su padre Dios, está condenado a residir en ese círculo.**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, esta es una pequeña compensación por la larga espera. **_

_**Me esforcé mucho en la escena lime-casi lemon- La canción mencionada es "Gimme more" y pertenece a Britney Spears, y es la misma que escuchaba mientras escribía. Espero que les haya gustado ;)**_

_**No sé si me explique bien con lo de las ropas de Damien y los rubios (al igual que la descripción de la habitación), si alguien lo encuentra muy confuso, les podría mandar algunas imágenes de referencia o hacerles unos fanarts, que opinan?**_

_**Por último, ya vi que puedes conectar esto con el Facebook, bueno si a alguien le interesa agregarme, no duden en pedirme mi cuenta! Con gusto se las daré :) ( Y así sirve que me dan algo de carrilla hehe!)**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
